Star-Crossed Lovers
by KawaiiKit98
Summary: They were separated by a family war. Ended by a fear. And loved by each other. Our story takes place with two main characters that were never meant to be. Sasuke X Sakura, Naruto X Hinata and others. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and we know that!

**Warning:** If I don't get feed back on this I won't continue and upload. I want to know what people think so tell me. I WILL read you reviews and thank every one of you in my next chapters. I will still continue my other story 'Meant to be so much more' I just want to test this one out. Thank you.

**Prologue**

****_"Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean,_

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_

_A pair of Star-crossed Lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventures piteous over throws,_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_

_- Shakespeare_

_**The meeting**_

_****_-Uchiha Household 7:00 PM-

"I told you Dobe, it's not happening." said a very stubborn Uchiha.

"Come on Teme you'll love it. Pretty girls." the 'Dobe' pushed.

"Fan-girls, and how many time do i have to tell you my name's Sasuke." said boy was now rubbing his head trying to get rid of the coming headache his best friend was causing.

Naruto notice this this but continued his begging. "Fine whatever. It's a masked ball no one's gonna know that pretty boy is there. Plus I know it'll be a breather from you family."

Sasuke gave the blonde a look. Even he had to say that was a good idea. He needed time to lay back and relax. the endless feud between his family ,the Uchiha's, and the Haruno's was getting to him.

"And the lucky boy might meet someone. Plus we'll only be there a few hours." the raven-hared man sighed and gave up.

"Fine, when, where and how are we getting to this place." Naruto grinned sheepishly before he replied.

"Today, now, and I'm driving us there in YOUR new car." Sasuke kicked him-self off the wall he was leaning on and walked to his car not getting the keys knowing the 'Dobe' all ready had them.

Getting in the car with Naruto he asked, "Anyone else coming with us?" The blonde only laughed and that made Sasuke raise an eyebrow. Something told him he'll find out on the drive there. After all they still needed to get the outfits and masked right? Well one things for sure tonight's going to be remembered to say the least.

**XOXO**

****-Haruno Household Mall 4:00 PM-

'Why me?' the worried girl said as she was dragged forcefully threw the mall with her two best friends.

The one pulling her arm to the nearest store with the most costly dresses was none other than Ino Yamanaka. "Let's see, what should we get you?" she was talking to her-self again. She was tall with long blonde hair. Why the pink-ett kept someone with her persona was a mystery. Perky, a bit too perky, girly, fashonista, energetic, flirty, and much more.

The one behind them was the shyest girl anyone could ever meet, Hinata Hyuga, average height. long black hair that seemed blue in some light. Walking behind them she stuttered. "I-I-Ino-Chan, why are h-here?"

Ino swung around on her heels almost making the one know as Sakura fall on her face. Key word almost. The cherry glared at her friend.

"Why?!" Ino seemed shocked. "Because Hinata-Chan there's a masked ball tonight and because it's a masked ball we need amazing dresses." Sakura took the time to speak up.

"Why not just go by your-self?" she gave this hint to Ino saying nicely but bluntly 'I don't want to go leave at home to relax.' Ino turned to Sakura.

"One: I'll look stupid. Two: It'll be fun. Three: I promise both of you will meet a boy. And four: How many time's to you get to hang out without your stupid cousin watching you and just enjoy your self?" Sakura tilted her head to think. Her friend had a point. Without a word she nodded her head. The rest of the walk there included shy comments from Hinata. Loud ,what seemed like shouts, self-talk from Ino. And unexpressed thoughts from Sakura consisting of 'Why me' or 'I'm gonna regret this later'. Deep down all them were excited for the ball some more than others. Yeah, this was gonna be fun.

**XOXO**

****-Konoha ball 8:00 PM-

{Boys}

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru dressed in a black suit with white button ups. Each having their different color tie. Sasuke, blue, his appearance looking more formal and proper. Naruto, orange, his appearance being a match for his persona. Shikamaru, grey, his look is more lay back and uncaring. Who could blame him? He was Doing what he normally would do -sleep- at home. Then out of nowhere he was being dragged out of his house, into a car, and so on.

Now of course this being a masked ball they all wore masked. Shikamaru's matched his tie, grey, with a unique white out line, the masked only covered his eyes. His hair in it's pineapple look like always. Naruto's had a fox like mask -duh- with a darker shade of orange looking almost red, covering his nose an eyes. It gave him an animalistc look to him. Sasuke's was black with a silver and red design/outline. His masked covered his eyes like Shikamaru's but it gave him that dangerous and mysterious out look on him. All in all they looked, spelled, and defined hot, sexy, drop-dead gorgeous and so on. There was seemingly no might as well have a neon sign that read, '_SEXY GODS' _or something around those lines. Bottom line they had girls at their feet. Worshiping them like Gods.

"Told ya," Sasuke was not a happy guy at the moment. Though you would think he would be use the fans he was but he never liked it. He was a big fan against being trampled by girls who most likely would rape him.

"It could be worst," Naruto said with a foxy grin. Shikamaru muttered something along the lines of 'Troublesome'. Naruto surprisingly, was right. It could be worst. For example, they saw his face [_enter fan-girl scream here_], he came alone [_to make this a lot shorter we'll call it EFGSH_], and last but not least he wasn't so dressed up for the dance [_EFGSH_].

"Whatever let's just go before they get any ideas." As they were walking to a bar on the other side of the room some 'gasp', 'oh' and 'ah' could be heard. As everything came to a stand still. All attention on the entry hallway, where three Goddesses stood. One in particular catching 'Sasuke's attention. Seeming as how it was planned the three males voiced there thoughts at once "Wow!"

**XOXO**

-Konoha ball 8:10 PM-

{girls}

Ino was dressed in a silky satin dress that ended about an inch pass her knees. The skirt of her dress poofed out a little just enough to shadow her legs. Rounded at the hem of her dress and a dull silver line bending and twisting up the side of the dress. It was strapless and showed just how elegant Ino was. her mask matching her dress covering haft her face. Blonde hair put up in it's usual high pony-tail, but styled so it swayed down her back ending mid-back, her bangs matching her pony-tail in style. All wrapped up in white high-heels.

Hinata being her shy self had a longer dress ending at her shin. A night-time blue that gave her hair an almost blacken purple hue to it. Scrunched up at the skirt and smooth at the top. The waist band having a cute bow on the side with a silver diamond in the middle. Her mask the color of her dress with, like the bow, tiny diamonds decorating it nicely. Making her pale orbs shine and shimmer like the diamonds them-selves. Wanting to leave her hair alone for the most part had it simply curled and left to elegantly drape down her back. With matching flats.

Last but not least Sakura. Dressed in a blood rose color dress that ended at her knees, layered at the skirt with a shimmering thin web-like material. A black rose decorated her waist. Her pastel pink hair being held back by a head-ban the same color as her dress. It was tied into neat bow giving her an innocent look. yet out of the whole outfit her vibrant green eyes stood out the most, covered by a black with read rose painted mask that elegantly covered her eyes. Her shoes, like Hinata's, were blood red flats with a black outline. Truly a flower of passion.

"I-I-Ino-Chan, why a-are people st-starring?" poor Hinata asked afraid to talk any louder. She shied away behind Sakura knowing that Ino would just push her out again. Looking into the crowed Hinata saw a flash of yellow and blue. There in the furthest part of the room a blonde boy wearing a fox like mask caught her attention. Even though she doubted it, it seemed as if he was looking right at her. Hinata was lost n a bright blue sea, yes his eyes, that's what caused her to blush and look away for fear of fainting. Now Ino being Ino didn't fail to notice this and started to form a plan in her head.

Grabbing her hand Ino lead Hinata to the blonde boy and play match maker. Leaving Sakura to fend for her-self. Sighing Sakura began to walk to the food stand and get her-self a drink. By this time everyone was back to what they where doing. Once she was there a young man came up to her.

**XOXO**

****Sasuke saw the flower wonder somewhere and decided to follow. Getting closer he saw how more breath taking she was. Coming face to face he spoke, "What's a lovely flower like your-self dong all alone?" Even under the lights he saw her blush, he smirked. When she spoke he felt his breath get caught in his throat and his heart stop.

"And what would a handsome prince want with a common flower when it has yet bloom?" Yes, she was the one, the he only dreamed of. He made a gesture for her hand, when she complied he placed a small kiss on er soft skin.

Sasuke looked up at her, "Tell me what is this blossoming flower's name?"

_"For never was there a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo"_

_-Shakespeare_

_**TBC**_

_****_**A/N:** Ugh... never have I put so much detail in a story before. My friend Mia reads my stories before I upload them to correct any mistakes. She told me to add more detail in this one because it is **'Romeo and Juliet'**** . **Anyway review and I'll make more.

**Mia:** If you baka's don't review then I can't read her pre-stories before Kit-Chan updates.

**Me:** Oi, [anime sweat drop] anyway I'm still doing **'Meant to be so much more'**I just wanted to put this guy up as well. It may take a bit longer to put up both but I'll do it.

**Mia: **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	2. And So The Tragic Story Begins

**A/N:** So here's my second chapter of Star-Crossed Lovers

**Mia:** Yea, let the story begin.  
**Me:** Ugh, your back. Anyway my readers please enjoy my next update.  
**Mia:** We want your reviews please they put a big stupid grin on Kit-Chan's face.  
**Me:** Anyway here ya go.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

_Chapter 2  
_

_**"Tell me what is this blossoming flower's name?"** _

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean,  
_

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;  
_

_Whose misadventures piteous overthrows  
_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
_

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
_

_Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
_

_Is now the two hours traffic of our stage;  
_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,  
_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.  
_

_- Shakespeare  
_

_And So The Tragic Story Begins  
_

Sakura frowned at this. She had no problems telling him her first name but her last. That was the problem, all people who knew her last name, not counting her friends of course, either did one of two things. One, they only went after her for the money her and her parents owned. Two, they were two scared of that name and it ended up chasing them off. _  
_

"You know, it's rude to ask someone their name before giving yours." the truth it is very much rude to do so. Yet this was still very much used to pro-long her introduction. For some odd reason, unknown to her why, she liked this guy. Maybe more than someone would when first meeting a stranger.

**"Handsome though that's much for sure."** her inner stated as a matter of fact. Though Sakura won't admit it she did think it was true. Even threw his mask she could see is charcoal black eyes. His raven hair that looked soft to touch. His facial features that screamed out his masculinity. Sakura was ripped out of her thoughts by his captivating voice.

"Sorry, my name's Sasuke." Sasuke huh? It suited him. "Now may I ask your name? Or do I have to pick one for you?" Sakura couldn't help but giggle at this. She noticed he didn't give a last name. So that meant she didn't have to give her's either.

"No last name huh?" she was still smiling. "My name's Sakura. Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun." She liked him. Even though he was a stranger she felt safe with him. **"Another fleeting moment of happiness, you know that right? The moment he finds out we'll be ditched or taken advantage of**." Her inner perked up. Sakura just smiled into the conversation that Sasuke and her started. Then after sometime replied back to her inner. _'Then we'll just make sure he doesn't find out. Till we know he's not like the others.'_

**XOXO**

After sometime of talking Sasuke took her hand. Instantly trying to burn it into his mind at how soft and smooth it was. Pulling Sakura away from the food stand and toward the dance floor. Once there he asked "May I have this dance?" he heard her giggle and saw her nod her head. Sasuke didn't fail to notice how graceful she moved. Her body swaying with every beat. The song was fast pace and up beat so they didn't make enough contact as he would want. Soon though a slow song came on and he smirked pulling Sakura closer and letting his hands rest on her hips. The pink-ett blushed and followed his lead in the dance.

She was a good dancer, beautiful, sweet, kind, and overall the predict girl for him. Though it never crossed his mind how he came to that conclusion so soon. Yet he felt happy when he was near her. It was then that he noticed the looks other men where giving her. It was a reflex but a weird one, he pulled Sakura to him so she was resting her head on his chest. Realizing what he did when she looked up at him with her emerald eyes he turned his head the other way and said a curt "Sorry". Sasuke expected her to move away but after a while when she made no such movement to do so, he relaxed and continued dancing with her.

They continued to dance.

**XOXO**

Naruto and Hinata were talking, well mostly Naruto because Hinata was too shy and trying not to faint. After they left Sakura in the entry hall Ino had brought Hinata to 'hit it off' with the blonde boy she found out who's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

After a quick introduction of the two and another Ino left to go talk with a guy by the name of Shikamaru Nara. Although she didn't look like it Hinata was having a really good time. Naruto was a nice guy from what she could tell and all in all she could tell if she had more time with him she'll be able to say she fell in love. For in truth, with him she feel something like that.

"Hey, Hinata," said girl looked at Naruto then to where he was pointing. She saw Sakura and someone she didn't know dancing in a tight embrace. If she didn't know any better she would say the looked like a couple in love. "Do you know that girl that's dancing with Teme? I've never seen him that way before with anybody." Hinata gave him a confused look before answering.

"Her name is Sakura." Hinata knew said girl didn't like her last name because of the bad luck it gave her so she left it off. "She's a friend of mine. We've known each other for a while." She didn't stutter at the fond memories with her friend when they where younger. "And Naruto?" The blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Who's 'Teme'?" Knowing what she was talking about answered.

"Oh, right sorry. His name's Sasuke..." What a baka.

**XOXO**

When the song ended Sakura was pulled outside by Sasuke. It was closer to the end of the building but none the less it was typically easy to find. Once they got outside Sakura saw a beautiful arrangements of flowers. Many of them lined the walk ways leading to the labyrinth that was placed dead in the center of the whole thing. Of course it was made out of a silky leaf shrub that stood two full-grown men high. There was no way to see over it or cheat and cut threw the shrub because inside of it was a kingdom of thorns.

Sakura had an idea, why not have some fun with her new crush. She tore away from Sasuke's grip and ran to the entrance of the labyrinth. Once she got there she quickly turned around and said "Come on Sasuke-kun. Catch me if you can." She ran off into the labyrinth not typically caring where she went in there as long as she made it to the middle before Sasuke caught her. Once she made it to the middle of the labyrinth she froze to stare in wonder at the design of the center piece.

A solid white porch with a black canopy for when it rain. Even with her mask still on she could clearly make out every detail. The porch was made of a fine wood with beautiful wave and fire design carved into it. The porch was about a foot off the ground, the two small steps leading up into the floor of the porch had "私の心は今まで愛していましたか？" carved on the top step. Telling her-self she'll figure it out later went on to look at the rest of the detail. The whole thing was in an octagon shape so it had 8 pillars, each of which, except when the one where the stairs where, was draped on elegant flowers arranged by flowers so the colors matched perfectly. Countless bushes of flowers and other beautiful plants lined the outside of it. There was a path that led to it, so she took her first step on it, but stopped when she heard footsteps. Knowing who they belonged to she turned around and put her hands behind her back.

There she was greeted with a smiling Sasuke. Sakura smiled as well and said "Thank you Sasuke-kun. It's really pretty." It was a lie because saying it was pretty was the biggest understatement of the world. After a while Sasuke walked up and grabbed her hand pulling her to the beautiful structure. When they walked in and were under the canopy. Sakura stared in pure amazement at the inner design. She didn't have much time to look at it for very long before Sasuke spoke up, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled at him. "You know for someone I just met I seem to think I know you very well." Sasuke gave her a smirk. Sakura not knowing what to say stood there. There was a long awkward moment of silent. Each wanting to say something to break but couldn't think of anything to say. The only sound that was heard was music being played from the speakers outside, the same music that was played inside.

"Sakura!" a loud voice called. Said girl looked in the direction of her name and found Ino running with Hinata. One they got to where she and Sasuke where they were panting. "Hey, we need to ... whao." With nudge from Hinata Ino continued "Oh, yea. Sakura we need to go like now."

Sakura raise an eyebrow and asked "Why? We haven't been here that long."

"Because I never got around to asking your parents if it was OK for you to come." at this Sakura's eyes widen "Plus if we don't leave now you'll be late and your cousin will come and get you." Ino continued.

Sakura tuned to Sasuke and said a quick good-bye. before she could get out of his sight throw he said something that made her heart skip a beat. "Meet me here Thursday at 6:00 PM." Without given time to answer because she was being dragged by her friends. She silently said to her-self she'll come.

Leaving Sasuke to wonder on what and why he just said that.

**XOXO**

_For never was there a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo._

_-Shakespeare_

**XOXO**

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed it. Please make time to review. Or I won't update it. Also if any of you can figure out what "私の心は今まで愛していましたか？" means you get the satisfaction of knowing what it means, bonus for any who can tell me where's it from. Anyway review.

**Alex:** Boy I sure am getting tired of hearing that.  
**Me:** Wong story Alex-Chan.  
**Alex:** I know. I just wanted to stop by and see how this one was going.  
**Me:** Anyway good-bye.  
**Alex:** Since Mia isn't here at the moment I will do it for her.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**!  
**

**!  
**

**!**_  
_


End file.
